SADLY
by jingle bubble
Summary: Yunjae : Sad story of our beautiful Jaejoong. Trapped between love and hate...


Author : jingle bubble

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

Genre : romance,hurt

WARNING : YAOI, RATED, TYPO, NC, AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!

.

.

.

"**SADLY"**

.

.

.

Matahari tengah bersinar terik namun tidak menyurutkan semangat anak-anak club basket untuk bermain. Lapangan basket di Shinki High School terletak di luar ruangan sehingga mereka harus mau berpanas-panasan dan berkeringat jika ingin bermain basket. Namun hal itu justru disyukuri oleh seorang namja culun yang tengah mengamati anak basket itu dari pinggir lapangan.

Matanya tertuju pada seorang namja berkulit tan yang baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini sebulan yang lalu. Namja itu terlihat populer karena wajahnya yang tampan dan tubuhnya juga tinggi. Sekolah Shinki hanyalah sekolah kecil di pedesaan, kedatangan namja tampan dari kota sepertinya tentu saja membuat namja itu langsung dipuja.

Namja tampan itu men-_dribble_ bola dengan lincah dan melakukan _slam dunk_ dengan mudah.

Semua yeoja menjerit karenanya…

Semua namja memuji kehebatanya…

Namja culun itu tersenyum melihatnya…

Dia telah jatuh cinta….

Eh?

Tiba-tiba bola basket yang digunakan namja tampan itu menggelinding ke luar lapangan dan berhenti di kaki namja culun itu.

Tap tap tap

Namja tampan itu berlari mendekat, namja culun itu menyerahkan bola basket itu malu-malu.

"Gumawo Jaejoong-ssi… benar kan?"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Namja pujaanya itu mengingat namanya?

"N-Ne" balasnya gugup

Namja tampan itu tersenyum. Meskipun namja culun di depanya terlihat tidak menarik, tubuhnya kurus dan dekil, pakaianya lusuh dan bekas orang lain. Tapi entah mengapa ketika malu-malu seperti ini dia terlihat umm….imut?

'Akhh apa yang kupikirkan?' namja tampan itu berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran anehnya dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong kemudian berlalu kembali ke lapangan.

Jaejoong tersenyum seperti orang bodoh dan mengipasi pipinya yang terasa panas.

_Love is beautiful_…ania?

.

.

.

.

"Nggghhh mmhhh…"

"Mendesahlah culun!"

Jaejoong membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya, dia tidak mau melakukanya. Dia merasa jijik ketika merasakan junior gemuk namja di belakangnya keluar masuk rektumnya dengan cepat. Namja itu adalah anak majikanya. Tubuhnya sangat gemuk, kepalanya aneh, kulitnya gelap dan giginya mencuat.

Inilah pekerjaan sampingan yang Jaejoong lakukan setiap hari. Jaejoong dan ibunya mempunyai hutang kepada majikanya sekarang, hingga mereka bekerja secara gratisan di keluarga terkaya di desanya ini. Mereka tidak dibayar, mereka hanya mendapatkan tempat tinggal dan makanan sebagai bayaran. Dan juga biaya sekolah Jaejoong dan baju bekas majikanya jika beruntung.

"Mmhhh"

Bruk

Namja tambun itu merebahkan tubuhnya di dipan reot pembantunya dan membiarkan Jaejoong berada di atasnya.

"Kau yang bergerak aku capek"

"Ne…tuan"

Jaejoong sudah biasa melakukanya. Bahkan sejak smp anak majikanya ini sudah memperkosanya. Mereka seumuran. Jaejoong selalu menangis diawal mereka melakukan kegiatan penuh dosa ini. Hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

"Argghh hahh lebih cepat lagi…"

"Ne…enghh"

Jaejoong menaik turunkan tubuh kurusnya lebih cepat. Dia ingin hal ini cepat selesai. Dia jijik melihat perut buncit majikanya yang ikut bergetar akibat pergerakanya. Dia jijik melihat wajah gemuk majikanya yang penuh nafsu. Dia juga jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia begitu kotor…

Dan tak berharga….

SPURT

"Arghhh…arghhh…hah…."

"Eumhh…"

"Ck menyingkir dariku….dasar pelacur"

Tubuh Jaejoong jatuh ke lantai ketika namja gemuk itu mendorongnya keras "M-Maaf tuan…"

Namja gemuk itu ke luar begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan Jaejoong yang meringkuk kesakitan di lantai. Setelah majikanya pergi Jaejoong menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Dirinya sudah tidak menangisi nasibnya lagi, dirinya akan tetap bertahan demi ibunya.

Jaejoong sudah bersih dan memakai piyama lusuhnya bersiap untuk tidur. Diambilnya sebuah origami berbentuk bintang milik namja tampan pujaanya dari bawah bantal. Namja tampan itu membuatnya ketika bosan di tengah pelajaran dan meninggalkanya begitu saja. Jaejoong mengambilnya setelah itu.

Barang tak berharga itu menjadi penting baginya dan selalu memberinya harapan untuk masa depan.

Suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan bahagia…..

.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ssi maukah kau satu kelompok denganku?"

Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika suara bass itu menyapanya. Mereka sedang ada di lab biologi sekarang.

"N-ne tentu saja"

Namja tampan itu tersenyum kepada Jaejoong. Mereka berdua menghabiskan satu jam pelajaran biologi itu dengan gembira. Jaejoong tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong bawa makananya ke sini!"

"Baik nyonya"

Jaejoong menyeret tubuh kurusnya ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan. Tapi…

Grepp

"Sini dulu kau culun"

"Ta-Tapi tuan saya harus mengambil makanan…" Jaejoong menyingkirkan tangan gemuk majikannya yang meremas pantatnya kasar.

"Ck sebentar saja! gunakan mulutmu"

"….."

"Cepat bodoh"

"Ughhh…oghhh!" Jaejoong tersedak ketika junior gemuk besar itu dipaksakan ke mulutnya.

Jaejoong tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya setelah sekian lama.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm mashita~ apakah kau yang membuatnya sendiri Jaejoong-ssi?"

"Ye"

Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada namja tampan di depanya. Hati namja tampan itu berdebar tak karuan ketika melihat senyum Jaejoong. Seolah terhipnotis, namja tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong.

Cup

"Kau sangat cantik jika tersenyum Jaejoong-ssi"

Blush

Jaejoong merona. Namja tampan itu terkekeh geli karenanya.

Teng nong teng nong

Srak

"Ah sudah bel masuk. Aku ke kelasku duluan ne? gumawo untuk bekalnya"

Jaejoong menyentuh bibirnya ketika sosok tampan itu menghilang.

Ciuman pertamanya….

.

.

.

.

"Hey kudengar kau dekat dengan namja bernama Kim Jaejoong itu"

"Hm? Ne~" namja tampan itu tersenyum

"Berhati-hatilah kawan gossip yang beredar dia adalah namja murahan yang sering tidur dengan majikanya. Dia juga miskin"

Brakk

Grepp

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menjelekanya di depanku! Atau ku rontokan gigimu!" namja tampan itu mencengkeram kerah namja di depanya.

"N-Ne..mian" ucap namja itu ketakutan

Deg deg deg

Jaejoong meremas dadanya sakit. Apa yang akan dilakukan namja tampan itu jika dia mengetahui kebenaranya? Apakah dia tidak berhak bahagia?

.

.

.

.

"Kajja"

Namja tampan itu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong lembut. Sepanjang jalan menuju parkiran semua orang memperhatikan mereka. Bisik-bisik penuh cibiran menghampiri telinga Jaejoong. Bagaimana mungkin namja tampan dan kaya pewaris perusahaan besar di Seoul mau berpacaran dengan namja jelek dan miskin sepertinya?

Jaejoong semakin menggenggam erat tangan besar namja tampan-nya.

Gwenchana….semua akan baik-baik saja….

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Jaejoong.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusanya. Majikanya juga lulus hari ini dan akan langsung berangkat ke London untuk meneruskan sekolahnya disana. Jaejoong akan bebas...tidak aka nada lagi mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya.

Jaejoong memencet bel rumah namja chingu-nya dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Mereka akan membicarakan rencana study mereka di Seoul. Namja tampan kekasihnya akan membawanya ke Seoul dan mengenalkanya pada orang tuanya.

Cklek

"Anyeong-"

Srakk

Jaejoong menutup matanya ketika sebuah amplop melayang ke wajahnya. Di depanya kekasihnya tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan jijik.

"Ternyata benar kata semua orang kau adalah pelacur rendahan. Aku menyesal pernah mengenalmu Jaejoong-ssi. Pergi! Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi!"

Brakk

Tes

Tes

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir begitu saja. Dengan tangan bergetar diraihnya amplop yang ada di bawah kakinya.

Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna melihat isi amplop itu yang ternyata adalah foto dirinya dalam keadaan telanjang dan penuh sperma.

**Flashback**

.

"Nghh…nhhhh…eummhhh"

"Mendesahlah culun! Ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya. Lakukan atau kupanggil ibumu dan kugagahi kau di depanya" namja tambun itu mendesis sambil mengarahkan kamera di tanganya ke wajah Jaejoong.

"Jangan tuan…"

"Jadi lakukan! Mendesahlah seolah-olah kau menikmatinya seperti pelacur!"

Jaejoong merasa mual karena jijik. Bagaimana dia mendesah jika dia tidak menikmatinya? Namun lagi-lagi ditelanya harga dirinya dan mendesah seperti pelacur. Demi ummanya….

"ah…ah..ah"

"Bagus. Hah..hah…_hole_-mu becek sekali~"

Clop clop clop

"Ah…tuan…ngghhh feels good~"

**Flashback end**

.

Krekkk

Krekk

Jaejoong menyobek foto-foto itu dengan kasar. Tubuh ringkihnya jatuh terduduk di depan pintu rumah mantan kekasihnya. Dipukulnya dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Hikss..hikss..huhuhu…"

.

.

.

.

Tepat di seberang jalan seseorang tengah memperhatikan namja kurus yang sedang menangis keras di pinggir jalan. Bibirnya menyeringai penuh. Tangan gemuknya meraih _wine_ yang ada di kulkas kecil dalam mobil limo mewahnya.

"Pesawat anda akan berangkat 15 menit lagi tuan muda" ucap asistenya gugup

"Aku tahu. Setelah aku pergi persiapkan namja culun itu seperti yang aku inginkan. Singkirkan namja bernama Shim Changmin yang tengah ditangisinya itu. Aku tidak menyukainya….Jja berangkat"

"Baik tuan muda Yunho…"

Mata musang namja gemuk itu melirik lagi ke arah sosok namja ringkih yang masih menangisi nasibnya. Namja musang itu tersenyum mengerikan.

.

.

.

_**Sadly….you are mine…. **_

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

:D


End file.
